


quick bright things

by AccioInvisibilityCloak



Category: Lovely Little Losers, Nothing Much to Do
Genre: Alcohol, BALTHDAY, Bisexual Meg Winter, F/F, F/M, Implications of Alcohol Abuse, Implied Future Meg/Jaquie, M/M, Meg & Peter are bi buddies, Meg and Peter Friendship, Meg is still in the closet to everyone else, Multi, Pining, Some crude language, Unrequited Love, angsty peter, missing moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 22:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7593046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AccioInvisibilityCloak/pseuds/AccioInvisibilityCloak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At Balthazar's birthday party, Peter and Meg bond over their unrequited crushes. The course of true love never did run smooth...</p>
            </blockquote>





	quick bright things

**Author's Note:**

> This story is set at Balthazar's birthday party, in the BALTHDAY episode of Lolilo. Enjoy!

*******

         Peter is pleasantly buzzed, all the sound in the room melting together into a pleasant hum of music and voices and _life_. This is his comfort zone, people and alcohol and endless noise making everything else in the world fall away. He just isn’t used to finding that comfort inside the flat, of all places. It’s the most at ease he’s felt here in months. It’s kind of nice.

Drinks in hand, he heads out to the living room, spotting Balthazar at last. The smaller boy is sitting on one of the couches with Paige, with his spiky hair and reluctant, impish smile. Peter feels his stomach flip at the sight of him, a pleasant bubbly attracted feeling, propelling him forward with the need to be closer- followed by the crush of guilt and the aching knowledge that Balthazar doesn’t like him back. At least, not enough to trust him with his heart. Against his better judgement, Peter starts for the open seat beside him anyway.

“It’s like a little crown… a little elfin flower crown, right out of a fairytale,” Paige is saying happily, playing with a loose strand of fake leaves hanging off the purple flower crown someone found for Balthazar. “You’re a lovely fairy prince!”

“Uhh… thanks, Paige,” Balthazar says, laughing uncomfortably and shifting away so she isn’t touching him anymore. She smiles and waves at Peter as Chelsey pulls her into another dance.

“You know, she’s right, you look good,” Peter hears himself say, sitting down. “Happy birthday, bro. Having fun yet?”

 _‘You look good’? ‘Having fun yet’?_ ‘ _Bro’?_ Ugh, Peter could just _kick_ himself. _What an idiot_ , he thinks, staring into his glass, pressing the cold of his beer bottle to his forehead for a moment.

“Uh, yeah, thanks, Pete,” Balthazar mumbles. “Everything’s great. I really appreciate all this. Which, uh, reminds me… I should go find Ben and Rosa, thank them for planning it. Cuz it was… really thoughtful, and stuff… uh, right. Later, then.”

And he gets up and makes his way to the kitchen, despite the fact that both Ben and Rosa are right here in the living room already. Peter sighs in frustration and takes another swig of beer. At least he gets to enjoy watching Balthazar leave, he thinks appreciatively, staring at the elf prince’s backside. That’s something.

 

                At some point, Jaquie dances by and steals his beer, so Peter has only the mixed drink in the water glass left to numb the pain of unrequited love. He snorts at his own sappiness, staring into the near-empty glass and feeling the alcohol work its way through his veins, calming him.

There’s a presence next to him, a warm arm slung around his shoulders. Long black hair tickles his cheek as Meg puts her head on his shoulder in a brief hug.

“Hey, babes, how you holding up?” she asks, more than a little tipsy herself, pressing a sweet little platonic kiss to his cheek. Peter shrugs and offers a noncommittal grunt, rubbing his hand across his face to get rid of the moisture.

“I’ve been wondering,” says Meg conspiratorially. “What with all these people around, who can’t help but notice me… I’m too sexy to go unnoticed for long, I mean, just look at me… but do you… do you think people can look at me and- do you think they can _tell_?”

Peter lowers his voice. “What, that you’re bisexual? Just by looking at you? Nah.”

“I’m serious,” Meg says worriedly. “I think they can tell! That cute girl with the short hair who is friends with Freddie was checking me out, I know it. How can they tell, if I don’t want them to know yet? Peter, I’m not ready!”

“That’s fine,” Peter says, allowing her to take his hand. “You don’t have to tell anyone else until you are ready. And they can’t tell, okay? People still assume I’m straight all the time, and I’m actively trying to look bi as hell. Trust me, people are idiots. Heteronormative idiots, the lot of them.”

“People are idiots,” Meg repeats, nodding. “I like that. Thanks, Peter.”

“No problem.” He nudges Meg with an elbow. “I’m always here if you ever need to talk, by the way. Anytime.”

She smiles. “You’re the best.”

The two of them lapse into silence, leaning against each other under the fairy lights. Peter watches Balth, now hovering in the kitchen doorway, talking to that Zeb guy, whoever the hell he is. Peter scowls at them. So much for not liking casual flings, huh?

Meg snorts, and Peter looks around, confused. He hadn’t meant to say that out loud…

But no, he didn’t say anything, he suddenly realizes, following her line of sight. Meg’s not scoffing at Balthazar and Zeb at all.

 

                Across the room, at the little table that normally doubles as an eating and study space for the flatmates, is Benedick. He’s been looking pretty gloomy tonight, Peter’s noticed in passing. No less than he deserves after what he’s done lately, really. Peter’s decided to have as great a time tonight as possible, just to spite him.

Ben doesn’t look so gloomy anymore, though. That’s because Beatrice is sitting in his lap. Peter laughs to himself as Bea leans in to kiss Ben on the cheek, while he holds her with his arms around her waist, supporting her and pulling her close as she giggles. Actually _giggles_. Being in love has changed her in some ways. Hopefully Ben doesn’t fuck that relationship up too badly with the rules, for Bea’s sake. Peter kind of can’t believe he used to have a crush on her. It feels like forever ago. Seeing her so happy with Ben now, his jealousy is almost nothing but a memory.

Where Peter is smirking about how much things have changed, however, Meg is scowling over at the happy couple, her arms crossed tightly over her chest, like a petulant child.

“Can you believe her?” Meg complains, as Beatrice and Ben start full-on making out, apparently forgetting that they’re in the middle of a crowded party. Peter grimaces and looks away; he does not need to see that. “When I was with that asshole Robbie, it was ‘oh, Meg, PDA is so gross, keep it in your pants, why do you have to be so physical?’ But the second _she_ gets a boyfriend, all bets are off! It’s total crap! Why does she have to rub it in and be so nauseatingly _happy_ all the time?”  

Peter can see what’s going on here. Is the whole world nothing but miserable, unrequited love? And they’re supposed to be the Love Gods. The irony of it all.

He just can’t help himself, and starts to sing, “Oh, I’m extremely hypocritical, I’m extremely hypocritical…”

“That’s exactly what Beatrice is, thank you. You get it!” Meg exclaims, taking another sip of beer.

“No, no,” Peter shakes his head. “I was talking about _you_. Always matchmaking everyone else, and you can’t even admit it when you’re the one who has feelings for someone.”

Meg freezes, hissing furiously, _“What did you say?”_

“I see the way you look at her, Meg. I know that look,” Peter says sagely. “I used to _have_ that look. Still do. Only now, I’m looking at someone else- no, wait, forget I said that.”

“Aha! I knew it! You _do_ still like Balthazar,” Meg says triumphantly, throwing up her fists in victory and swaying in her seat. “I’ve still got the magic Love Gods touch.”

“You do not,” grumbles Peter. “Don’t change the subject. Look, I’ve been where you are, and if Beatrice doesn’t like you back now, which she clearly doesn’t, she will _never_   like you back. Ever. That’s just how she is. She doesn’t change her mind about that stuff.”

“But- I mean…” Meg splutters, unable to find the right words. “It’s so _unfair_ , you know? I didn’t ask to have a crush on my best friend, but I can’t help it! She’s an amazing person, she adores me, _and_ she’s hot! And I feel so guilty, I can hardly even make vlogs for Ben’s channel anymore-”

“It’s _my_  channel,” Peter cuts in.

“Whatever. He’s my friend too, and I’m just afraid he’s going to _know_ , you know? I wear my heart on my sleeve! I’m a very emotionally healthy person that way.”

“Meg?” Peter asks, shooting her a pointed look.

“Yeah?

“Do you remember what I just told you about heteronormative idiots?” He gestures to Ben across the room.

That surprises a laugh out of her, and she leans her forehead against his shoulder, suddenly shaking with giggles. “Oh my God, Peter!”

And then he cracks up laughing too, and the two of them are just hopeless, lost in drunken giggles, wheezing until their stomachs hurt. They’re being loud enough that Ben and Bea actually hear them, and split apart to look at them, confused- which just makes Peter and Meg laugh even harder. The couple shrugs it off and they go back to kissing passionately, causing Meg to hide her face in her hands with a little groan.

 

         “Look, you just need to give yourself a little space, okay?” Peter says. “Quit torturing yourself. This will pass, I promise.” _Hark who’s talking_ , he can’t help but think to himself. _Damn it._

“Peter, I _live_ with her,” Meg points out, smacking him lightly on the arm. “In a _tent_. Which is partially _your fault_ , by the way, you asshole. What am I supposed to do?”

“Go sightseeing with Freddie and Kit again,” Peter suggests. “And I’ll invite Beatrice to hang out with me that day. I really miss her, you know? Things haven’t been the same since last year…”

“I have an even better idea. You,” says Meg, looking up with a vicious smirk which he suspects is hiding more pain than she cares to show, “Are taking me to that bar you work at, as soon as you get a night off. Just the two of us, a night on the town. Okay?”

“Navarre? Yeah, that would be awesome!” Peter says. “I’d love for you to meet everyone, you’d fit right in. New friends, a little more alcohol, you’ll feel better in no time. Well, not _better_ , exactly-”

“But it’s a start,” Meg finishes. “Yeah... you know, Wellington really is beautiful. I can’t believe I’ve never been here before. Maybe I will go sightseeing again. Or I could tag along with you and Jaquie to rehearsal some night, see what the big deal is.”

“You should,” Peter says with a snort. "Costa would love to have you, you could help him film. Speaking of which- Jaquie doesn’t have a date here tonight. I dare you to ask her to dance with you.”

“Wait, you mean she’s-”

“She’s right over there, and she's single. Jaquie's great, I think you’d get along really well.” He winks.

“So! Balth and Vegan Fred seemed to be hitting it off earlier,” Meg says, quickly changing the subject. “And he’s getting pretty cozy with Zeb over there, isn’t that sweet?”

 She’s poking Peter in the arm, trying to get a rise out of him. He glares at her and smacks her hand away.

“Oh, thanks _so_ _much_ for the reminder, Meg,” Peter snaps. “You’re a real friend.”

“Yes, I am. Which is why I’m telling you that if you want him, you’d better do something about it, before it’s too late.”

“Don’t tell me what to do,” Peter says tiredly. “I’m happy on my own. It’s done.”

“Suit yourself,” says Meg. “But I don’t think you seem happy. Not here, anyway. Even if it’s nothing to do with Balthazar, you should figure out why that is.”

 

         Suddenly, the room feels very hot. Meg’s hand is a heavy weight on his arm. Balth has moved to the corner by the window, and he’s leaning in close to Zeb, eyes fluttering closed, and Peter can’t sit here and listen to this anymore, he _can’t_.

“Refill,” he grunts, shaking his empty glass at Meg, making his excuses, and stalks off towards the kitchen.

He hopes she’ll understand, why he couldn’t stay. His so-called ‘friends’ won’t stop trying to control his life with their stupid rules, he’s in love with a boy who doesn’t love him back, and while Meg wants him to _talk it out_ for the millionth time, Costa and Jaquie are in the kitchen, offering him shots, offering him relief.

Maybe Meg can stay in that room, watching the girl she loves making out with someone else, but Peter can’t see Balthazar like that. He doesn’t have the strength. And maybe the best thing to do is just to take some time alone.

So he drinks, and he drinks, holding onto Costa, laughing at the top of his voice. And the world goes fuzzy again, but he feels, for the first time, as though he’s finally seeing things clear.

*******

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the quote "So quick bright things come to confusion", which is from a Lysander mini-monologue in Shakespeare's A Midsummer Night's Dream (oh the irony). I just liked the way it sounded, and the full quote is all about thwarted and/or unrequited love. 
> 
> I think Meg came out to Peter at some point after arriving at the flat, and bonding over being bi helped them dispel the last of the tension between them after the Hero thing from NMTD. Now, they're bi buddies bonding over being in love with people who aren't responding the way they'd like. I just really have a serious soft spot for situations in which a character has a hopeless crush on one half of my otp and has to confront the fact that that person will choose the other half of my otp every time. I feel a little mean, but it's just so satisfying! And it fits right in with Bi Meg, which should have been canon! It basically is, lbr. She's not straight. Fight me tcw. (And of course, Ben is upset during this party because he's feeling anxious, which he does not deserve. Peter thinks he just feels guilty about PUNISHMENT still, which is only part of what's upsetting Ben, but that is the part he *does* deserve to feel. So yeah. Also I don't necessarily think he is actually that heteronormative, he does a good job of not assuming every new person he meets is straight (i.e. assuming Kit might want to date Balth.) Heteronormativity isn't necessarily Ben's problem; biphobic stereotyping is.)
> 
> And in the very end, I do not mean to imply that Costa and Jaquie are a bad influence on Peter. They're not. Peter just sees them as his closest non-straight friends who he can let his guard down around. And he's the one who sees alcohol as a comfort. He works on that and finds healthier coping mechanisms soon enough. (And notice him cuddling with Costa at the end? I sneak in my ships whenever I can ;) haha).
> 
> Also, the reference to Balth in a flower crown looking like an elf prince was a reference to One Lifetime With You by cynical_optimist and strangetowns, which is an awesome Balth-centric LLL magic AU fic which you should all read, if you haven't already. Couldn't resist giving a shoutout! :)


End file.
